gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
DC\Marvel Ultimate Alliance
Summary '''DC\Marvel:Ultimate Alliance '''is a (fictional) crossover game created by Activision,DC,Marvel and WayFoward. In this game,you get to play as some of Marvel and DC Super Heroes and take on a supervillain alliance. Plot Doctor Doom planned to rebuild the Masters of Evil while Lex Luthor created the Legion of Doom. These two forces allied themselves and seek the world domination. But they know that they must destroy the superheroes and attack the Justice League Watchtower and SHIELD Helicarrier. Nick Fury and Vibro decided to recruit some of superheroes to protect them. While the Justice League Watchtower was attacked by Bullseye,Radioactive Man,Crossbones and Manarin...SHIELD Helicarrier got under siege from Lady Shiva,Major Force,Bane and Black Adam. The Heroes overcame them. However,both SHIELD Helicarrier and Justice League Watchtower were destroyed which caused Iron Man to let the heroes use the Stark Tower as their new base. The Ultimate Alliance received a calling from Commissioner Gordon who claimed to have been at Omega Base lately. When they got there,they were surprised by Owlman,Crimson Dynamo,Scarecrow,Mysterio,Gorilla Grodd and M.O.D.O.K. But the heroes managed to subjugate each one of them and rescued the Commissioner. After rescuing Commissioner Gordon,The heroes go to Atlantis to help Namor and Aquaman in their fight against Tiger Shark,Attuma,Black Manta and Ocean Master. But Mandarin appears and releases a giant Kraken which they managed to defeat by pushing some pillars on it. The atlanteans greet them and welcome them to visit Atlantis anytime. Some time later,Raven gives a message for the heroes about the arrival of her father Trigon and the kidnapping of Jean Grey and Nightcrawler. They went to Trigon's realm where Raven managed to escape and helps the heroes on their fight to free the two X-Men. In the final effort,She uses all of her power to destroy her father,Blackheart and Mephisto. Ra's Al Ghul planned to destroy Gotham once and for all. But the heroes could count on Talia Al Ghul who betrayed her father and told them his location. Then,the heroes managed to subjugate Ra's Al Ghul once and for all. Loki commanded an army of Ice Giants to destroy Asgard while Ares attacked Themyscira. During the journey,the heroes in Asgard had to confront Lizard,Enchantress,Executioner,the Wrecking Crew and Venom besides Ymir. Meanwhile in Themyscira,the other heroes had to deal with Giganta,Cheetah,Killer Croc,The Rogues Gallery,Reverse Flash and Ares. Then they are easily defeated by Doctor Doom and Lex Luthor who obtained the powers of Odin and Zeus. They have been saved by the Inhumans who stated the consequences of Doctor Doom and Lex Luthor's abuse of their powers towards the universe. Then,Black Bolt explains that there are some weapons which can be useful against the empowered evil duo who created evil clones of the heroes. But the weapons are in Shi'Ar,Oa,Skrull Planet and Apokolips. Then some of the heroes came to rescue Lilliandra from Deathbird's evil scheme. And other heroes went to Oa to protect the Guardians of the Universe from the combined attack from Yellow Lanterns (led by Sinestro),Red Lanterns (led by Atrocitus) and Star Sapphires (led by Carol Ferris). The third team of superheroes went to the Skrull Planet to obtain the drill which allowed Galactus to devour his target planets. And the fourth team went to Apokolips to obtain the Mother Boxes as they confront its leader Darkseid. After obtaining the necessary items,the superheroes go into the Doomstadt Castle fused with Lexcorp where they face their dark clones before confronting Doctor Doom and Lex Luthor themselves. After managing to defeat them,both villains are taken away by Zeus and Odin. Nick Fury thanks the heroes for their support as Thor claims that his father is busy punishing Doctor Doom and Loki for their crimes and Wonder Woman states that Zeus is doing the same thing with Lex Luthor. And the heroes leave the helicarrier. In the post-credits scene,Galactus and Darkseid join forces and swear vengeance upon the Earth. Playable Characters DC Side *Superman *Batman *Green Arrow *Red Robin *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Nightwing *Starfire *Blue Beetle *Beast Boy *The Flash (Barry Allen) *Deathstroke *Metamorpho *Shazam *Batgirl *Black Canary *John Constantine (unlockable) *Robin (Damian Wayne) (unlockable) *Doctor Fate (unlockable) *Swamp Thing (unlockable) *Vibro (unlockable) *Vixen (unlockable) *Captain Atom (unlockable) Marvel Side *Captain America *Miss Marvel *Spider-Man *Iron Man *Wolverine *Thor *Storm *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *The Thing *Human Torch *Spider-Woman *Deadpool *Elektra *Luke Cage *Iceman *Blade (unlockable) *Daredevil (unlockable) *Doctor Strange (unlockable) *Ghost Rider (unlockable) *Nick Fury (unlockable) *Black Panther (unlockable) *Silver Surfer (unlockable) Non-Playable Characters (Allies) DC Side * Commissioner Gordon * Batwoman * Red Arrow * Cyborg * Wonder Girl * Superboy * Raven * Talia Al Ghul * Mary Marvel * Aquaman * Mera * Terra * Catwoman Marvel Side * Black Bolt * Jean Grey * Vision * Namor * Valkyre * Nightcrawler * Winter Soldier * Falcon * Rescue * Star Lord * Gladiator * War Machine * The Ancient One Bosses DC Side * Lady Shiva * Major Force * Bane * Black Adam * Owlman * Scarecrow * Gorilla Grodd * Black Manta * Ocean Master * Trigon * Ra's Al Ghul * Killer Croc * Cheetah * Giganta * Reverse Flash * Captain Cold * Captain Boomerang * Mirror Master * Heatwave * Ares * Atrocitus * Star Sapphire * Sinestro * Darkseid * Lex Luthor (Final Boss) Marvel Side * Bullseye * Radioactive Man * Crossbones * Mandarin * Crimson Dynamo * Mysterio * M.O.D.O.K. * Tiger Shark * Attuma * Blackheart * Mephisto * Lizard * Executioner * Enchantress * Thunderball * Wrecker * Piledriver * Venom * Bulldozer * Ymir * Ulik * Titannus * Deathbird * Galactus * Doctor Doom (Final Boss) Stages # SHIELD Helicarrier # Justice League Watchtower # Omega Base # Atlantis # Arkham Asylum # Hell # League of Assassins HQ # Asgard # Themyscira # Shi'Ar # Oa # Skrull's Planet # Apokolips # Doomstadt Castle/LexCorp Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Crossover